


Turn the Tides

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 23:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14092404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Koala and Sabo hear about Jikan-Jikan no Mi, a rare Akuma no Mi that has the power to turn back time. They decide to obtain it use it to save the loved ones they've lost. One thing is for certain, the world would never be the same again.An unofficial sequel to 'Hero and his successor'





	Turn the Tides

They heard that it was in possession of corrupt Governor. Sabo did the honors of killing him. Koala got the fruit, and subsequently ate it. 

She activated her powers and both of them disappeared in a vortex, reappearing in the past. 

Both of them took a careful look around. They were standing on an island, and a ship was approaching.

"That's them." Koala informed "We'll hide, keep watch, then we'll interfere at the right moment."

"And after that, we'll train, go to Marineford and rescue my older brother as well." Sabo added

The two teens nodded at each other. They were about to make a difference and the world will feel it.


End file.
